Four Broken Homes, No Broken Dreams
by Big Time Ships
Summary: Logan, Carlos, Kendal, and James all come from abusive and broken households. What happens when they run off to become famous?   Rated M for abuse, mild violence and more.
1. Four Broken Homes, No Broken Dreams

_Four Broken Homes, No Broken Dreams_

** **Story told by Carlos****

**Interview with POP Magazine**

"So how did Big Time Rush start? "T he reporter said, "We have 3 hours and would love to hear the whole story."

"You want the whole story?" I hesitantly asked.

"The entire thing" The reporter said.

"Ok…" I said hesitantly.

"Ill start by telling you about the day before we were discovered" I said.

****Kendal** **

Kendal had been sitting there on the couch for hours, not wanting to get up. He was out of food and money. His mom had left 2 weeks ago, to the day. She usually left for only a week at a time only to return drunk and hopeless but yet he loved his mom. She never neglected him like this. Usually when she returned (even if she was drunk), she always had enough money for groceries and bills. He never questioned where the money had come from. Even though, he pretty much knew.

It all started 4 years ago, after his father had unexpectedly passed away. His mom started drinking a few weeks after his father's death. Within 6 months she was already starting to disappear a few days at a time but even now, she had never left for more then a week. He was 17 now and he turned 18 in 4 months. But it was this day that his life changed forever. When he woke up that morning he had a knot in his stomach, he had a bad feeling about this day and was already starting to dread it. All the sudden he was startled by a knock on the door. He got up slowly and looked out the window only to see the cops. He slowly opened the door...

The cop asked, "Are you Kendal Knight."

He could already feel the tears building up. "Yes" He said dreadfully

"Kendal we are sad to report..." He cut them off right there.

Suddenly it was as if death had warmed over. His face turned as pail as a ghost. He suddenly couldn't move his body.

He mumbled, "She's dead isn't she."

"Sorry Kendall," The cop said sadly.

He slammed the door shut not wanting to know what happened. He cried for over an hour after that but he finally collected himself. He had been preparing himself for this day for a long time. He got up slowly "Its time to move on," He said to himself softly.

He walked over to the phone and called Logan.

Logan picked up, "Hello?"

"L-Logan" said Kendal trying not start crying again.

"I know Kendal," He said softly, "I saw the cops from my house."

"I know were we are going now," Kendal said sternly.

Logan knew what he was talking about. They had been talking about it for 6 months now. Planning… Plotting… The day they would leave and never come back to this dreadful town.

"I'm going to pack," Kendal said.

Logan giggled, "I packed 3 weeks ago."

Kendal knew he was trying to cheer him up but right now it wasn't working.

"You call Carlos and James and give them the times and place." Kendal said.

Logan agreed and hung up.

****Back to reality in interview****

"So Kendall got over his mothers death?" Asked the reporter, "Just like that?"

I answered the reporters question, "No, Not by a long shot. You know when your dog is seriously ill for weeks and you know that he is going to pass away? It's something like that. You're never prepared for it but you know how you're going to react when it happens"

"Ok, Continue on" The reporter said.

"Logan's day started off completely different then Kendall's," I started.

**Logan**

Logan sat there at his desk reading. He had been sitting there reading for over 8 hours, since he had nothing better to do. He could hear his aunt and her "Significant other" in the other room. "When are they going to stop?" Logan said to himself. He heard them everyday, fighting… like newlyweds! One time he lost his remote and fought with her for over 2 hours about how he set it on the counter and it was no longer there. Sometimes it was over, as Logan called it "Adult stuff". Suddenly there was a bang in the house. Almost like fire crackers but louder. He opened the door and saw his aunt drunker then drunk playing target practice with her pistol in the house. He ran up behind her and grabbed it out of her hand, knowing he was probably going to get smacked. She stood and looked sternly at Logan.

She yelled, "why did you just do that!'

"You're destroying the house!" He said.

She tried to grab it out of his hands but he was too quick for her. He ran into his room and locked the dead bold. Logan was the smart one of the group. He had installed the lock one night when his Aunt went for one of her midnight beer runs.

"Open the door NOW LOGAN!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

She was kicking the door as hard as she could but she wasn't able to break it. Not after the last time... She had kicked strait through it and then ordered Logan to fix it, so he did. He went to the end of the trailer they lived in and grabbed some metal sheeting and covered his whole door in it. He grabbed some 4 year old paint out of the shed and painted it his favorite color, Blue.

After she had stopped trying to bust the door down he got off the bed and went to his closet were he opened a shoe box. In it, were all the things he has taken out of his aunts hands. He stood there reading the items back to himself making sure they were all there.

"Three knives," He started "One brass knuckles…"

As soon as he said brass knuckles he flashed back to when she had hit him with them. The mark from the brass still on his shoulder .He quickly snapped out of it.

"And finally," He said "One pistol. "

He stood there staring at the items; he had a flashback every time he looked at one of them. Remembering what she was doing when he took them from her.

He was severely startled when the phone rang.

**** Back to reality with the interview****

"Well you already know the conversation he had one the phone," I said.

"Continue on, "The reporter said.

"James day started off the same as it always does... yelling at his step mom," I started.

**James**

James sat there at the table eating breakfast when he dropped his spoon on the floor. He closed his eyes and waited for the worst.

"JAMES!" She bellowed from the living room.

The very sound of her voice made him shiver.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to…" He stuttered.

"You got milk on the floor get down now and lick it up!" She yelled.

"B-b-b-But..." He said starting to shake.

"Do it now!" She yelled.

He got down and licked it off the floor. After he sat back up she made him finish his cereal with that same spoon. After finishing, he got up and went outside to feed the horses. The horses were the only thing in his life that didn't yell at him constantly. As he got back into the house he saw her at the top of the stairs with his packed bags.

"James what is this! Are you planning on running away!" She questioned while yelling.

"No mama," He said trying not to cry.

"Then why is your bags packed?" She asked.

"I was going to try to stay at Logan's tomorrow night, "He said hesitantly.

"AND when were you planning on telling me these plans!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I-I-I, "He started to stutter again.

She ordered, "Go to your room! No lunch or dinner!"

"Ok" He said almost crying as he pulled his bag back into his room.

He got into his room and threw the bag. His dad had left them 3 years ago giving the lady he had to call mom, soul custody of him. He laid there on his bed thinking about tomorrow. He had his escape plan all worked out. As soon as she started drinking in her room he would tip toe down the hall into the 2nd story bathroom. From there he would open the window and throw a rope down he had been hiding from her and climb down. If she heard him he would make a mad dash for it. He laid there for hours thinking his plan thru making it more and more bullet proof. He didn't have a TV or computer or a home phone for that matter. All he had was a trac-phone he had to pay for by himself. It suddenly rang, startling him!

He answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Logan" Logan said

"Hey what's up? You ready for tomorrow?" James asked.

"_Cobra…."_ Logan whispered.

James sat up as fast as he could and listened carefully.

"5 o'clock am, in front of the hockey rink. If your more then 20 minutes late we will come get you and help you out of any predicament you got into" Logan said.

"_Cobra…"_ James whispered back.

Logan hangs up knowing that since James said cobra, he understood the plan.

**** Back to reality with the reporter****

"So you guys had code names and everything?" Asked the reporter," Weren't you scared of getting caught, if they called the police?"

"No," I said lifting my shirt, "None of our parents would ever call the police."

I said, "See this mark? This is from my foster mom stabbing me with a fork. Our parents wouldn't call the police or so we thought because we had a lot on them, such as this mark. "

"Oh ok, I get it now, "The reporter said.

The reporter took another look at the 3 inch mark, thinking to himself _"_ #!*% that_ had to be seriously painful"._

"My day started off with chores and then you will see how I got that scar from the fork, "I started.

** Carlos Story**

I woke up and went down stairs. No one was awake yet and I knew if I didn't start chores right away I'd get beat again. See I lived with foster parents with 6 other kids who were abused just like me. I was the same age as the other guys, 17. My parents were killed in a car crash 2 years ago. I got the stairs vacuumed, dishes washes, the fireplaces ashes taken out, and back yard tidied up. The others were just starting to wake up and get there chores done. All six of us knew the routine. As my foster parents woke up, we all started to make breakfast for them. See, we ate last after them. As I walked up to hand them breakfast I tripped over a toy truck and it went all over them.

She yelled, "Carlos! You're about as useless as the others!"

Hearing her say that suddenly made me snap! I couldn't take it anymore!

"I'm not useless! You are! You sit there all day, while we work! You're nothing but a bunch of useless bums!" I yelled without thinking.

She stood up and I glared at her. She took the fork off the table and stabbed me in the abdomen with it. I had never felt pain like that. It started to sting and burn, and then I fell to the floor. The blood dripping down my abdomen... She walked off and yelled "Clean up the mess you made and don't drip any blood on the floor!"

As I pulled out the fork, one of the kids came over to me and took a towel and pressed it against my wound and then the little boy said "Logan's out on the far end of the yard and wants to talk to you."

"Go tell him ill be out in 20," I said trying not to cry.

The little boy ran off to tell him. I stood up still in pain and cleaned up the mess. I then walked out and met him at the fence.

"I tried to call Carlos but your phone is disconnected, "Logan said.

"Yea I know she won't pay the bill, "I said while rolling my eyes.

He told me were to meet and what time. I knew my way out of here. When I woke up before everyone else I'd just walk outside and pretend to tidy up the yard like any other day and then make a dash for it. I wasn't going to take any clothes with me. I didn't want there scent on me since it made me mad and angry. Logan said he would bring me clothes.

**** Back to reality with the reporter****

"Wow you guys had it really planned out didn't yah?" The reporter asked.

"Like I said," I said "We had been planning for months. "

"OK now for the good part "I told the reporter.

**** The day they had been waiting for*****

We all met there at 5 o'clock. Everything went perfectly. It was just getting light out as we walked up the freeway ramp. Only Kendall knew where they were going.

"Kenny, where are we going?" I asked.

"Carlitos we are heading to Hollywood!" Kendal replied.

See they could all sing and sing very well. They were all in the school choir and had been for years. They loved singing together.

"But we are in Minnesota…" Logan said, "How do you expect us to get to Hollywood?"

"Just follow the road," Kendal said "This is our big break guys."

They had been walking for hours.

Logan suddenly asked, "Carlos, why are you bleeding?"

I started to cry as I replied, "She stabbed me with a fork yesterday about 2 inches deep."

Logan didn't ask questions. He just stopped and opened his backpack and pulled out a first aid kit. Logan had been reading for 8 hours for a reason. He was preparing for the worst. He read survival guides and first aid booklets.

I yelped as Logan stitched me up.

**** Back to reality****

The reporter quickly asked, "Wait so he gave you stitches on the side of the road without any pain killers?"

"Yes, it hurt a lot but he gave me Ibuprofen afterwards," I said, "It was weird… but after it was closed up it didn't hurt as bad. "

**** Back to story****

After that we walked down the road more. All the sudden a limo pulled up next to us.

Her name was Kelly. She was a very cute young lady with a heart of gold.

"Hello, "She said as she rolled down the window.

"HI!" I yelled, excited to see a limo in real life.

"Why are you kids walking down the highway in the middle of nowhere?" She asked.

"We're adults! " Kendal said.

We all knew he was lying but we were all almost 18.

"Ok… Why are you ADULTS walking down the road in the middle of nowhere?" She asked.

"We are going to become famous!" I yelled out without thinking first.

"Oh are you now? And how are you going to do that? Do you have any talent?" She asked.

All four boys stared to sing. Kelly's face lit up like bright summers day and she looked as if we had shocked her.

She motioned for us to get into the limo. At first we were all hesitant but then we did so.

"My name is Kelly, I work for Gustavo Rocque!" She said excitedly.

"Thee Gustavo Rocque!" James yelled out very loudly.

"Gustavo Rocque?" Logan, Kendal and I asked at the same time.

As she explained to us that he was an award winning music producer. We got more and more excited. Then Logan asked why they were in Minnesota. She said they were doing a million dollar tour across the country to find new talent.

After we auditioned he told us he had picked us. We went to Hollywood with him. The tropical weather! The beaches! The awesomeness of California!

We stayed in a hotel named The Palm Woods. This, by the way, had the best pool ever.

All the sudden Kelly walked into our apartment and turned on the TV.

"Four boys went missing in Minnesota today, no leads on the where about of them. The parents say if you see them to please call the police at the number on the bottom of your screen, "Said the news reporter.

"OK EXPLAIN!" Kelly yelled!

I stood up and explained our story to her. "I still have to call the police, "Kelly said. We all shook our heads.

**** At the police station****

I told the police I wanted to be the one interviewed since I was good with dealing with the police. The guys shook there heads in agreement and I went into the room.

"Ok so what happened?" The detective asked.

I stood up and took off my shirt. She gave me a weird look until she saw the bruising. I explained to her how I wasn't allowed to come out of my room at night. I explained how they abused the other kids and me. I told her all about the other guy's parents. How I got the fork stab wound. By the end of interview I was screaming and crying. I found myself suddenly, in the corner rocking back and forth. The detective was a girl and I could see the anger built up in her brown eyes, not towards me and not towards the guys but towards the parents.

We were later released into the custody of Gustavo Rocque. He had been in a meeting with them for over an hour. He convinced them that since he was signing us and how he was housing us that it was in everyone's best interest for us to go with him.

When he came out he said, "DOGS! Get up, we are going home!"

Logan jumped with joy, as we walked out of the police station.

**** Back to reality with the reporter****

"What happened to everyone's parents?" The reporter asked.

I said, "My foster parents were arrested for abuse and assault and the kids were all adopted out, Kendal got the house through his moms will and later sold it, Logan's aunt was arrested for reckless endangerment and abuse, and James step mom was sent to a mental health facility because they found out later she was insane."

"So after all that, you guys finally got here. You guys currently hold #4 on the charts for your latest song. Are you glad you got out of there when you did?" The reporter asked.

"If it wasn't for these guys I would still be there, we took a risk and went for our dreams." I said, "Most people tell us we didn't do the right thing by running away. But in the end we were the ones being abused not them."

The reporter asked, "You guys are 20 now aren't you?"

"Yes, and you guys are getting this story for the first time." I said

I got up and walked off.

It felt good to finally tell this story. We had been keeping it a secret for about 3 years now. "I'm glad you guys are my friends, "I said as I walked back into the apartment with them after the interview. They just smiled at me as we walked into the room.


	2. Four Broken Homes, Alternate Ending

_Four Broken Homes, No Broken Dreams_

_Alternate Ending!_

**OK! Let's back up a little before I tell this story!**

**Carlos is not telling this story, I am!**

**What would of happen if Kelly never found them on the side of the road!**

**Ok here we go!**

We all met there at 5 o'clock. Everything went perfectly. It was just getting light out as we walked up the freeway ramp. Only Kendall knew where they were going.

"Kenny, where are we going?" Carlos asked.

"Carlitos we are heading to Hollywood!" Kendal replied.

See they could all sing and sing very well. They were all in the school choir and had been for years. They loved singing together.

"But were in Minnesota…" Logan said, "How do you expect us to get to Hollywood?"

"Just follow the road," Kendal said "This is our big break guys."

They had been walking for hours.

Logan suddenly asked, "Carlos, why are you bleeding?"

Carlos started to cry as he replied, "She stabbed me with a fork yesterday about 2 inches deep."

Logan didn't ask questions. He just stopped and opened his backpack and pulled out a first aid kit. Logan had been reading for 8 hours for a reason. He was preparing for the worst. He read survival guides and first aid booklets.

Carlos started screaming as Logan stitched him up. It was a horrible pain, but it wasn't as bad as getting the fork stabbed in him. After Logan was finished Carlos felt better. Logan handed him some Ibuprofen and a water bottle. Within 20 minutes he was feeling as good as new.

Carlos suddenly screamed, "LIMO!"

The four boys stood in awe as the limo passed by them.

"That'll be us one day," Kendal said with pride.

Carlos rolled his eyes. He wasn't fond of the idea of walking all the way to Hollywood. I mean come on! Who would! It's on the other side of the country! But all 3 boys had confidence in Kendal they knew he would lead them there.

As the day was coming to a close they started looking for a place to spend the night. Suddenly a van pulled up beside them. The lady rolled down her window. She was a jolly woman, in her 30s.

"Yall need a ride?" she asked.

Logan didn't want to get in the van. All the horror movies with a van in it started playing back in his head. He now wished he hadn't of watched all those Law and Orders.

"Sure," Kendal said, since the lady was going the way they were.

It wasn't like the vans in the movies when they opened the doors. It was like a school bus. It had 4 rows of seats and was super clean. Logan saw the inside and sighed with relief.

"Were you boys heading?" The lady questioned.

"Hollywood…" Carlos said. He was too tired to act excited.

"The farthest I can take yall is to South Dakota, and then you will have to get out," She said.

"That's fantastic! How long will it take to get there?" Kendal asked.

"About 14 hours, I'm all rested so yall can sleep." She replied.

Kendal smiled at her and they all dozed off.

They were suddenly woken to yelling.

"Get off my bumper you old coop!" The lady yelled.

Carlos was startled the most! The second she yelled he sat up screaming!

"OH MY GOD!" Carlos yelled.

The lady swerved all over the road.

"Jiminy cricket's boy, you startled the snot out of me!" The lady said.

Carlos got a grin on his face and replied, "Ditto…"

The lady grinned at him.

"Where's my helmet?" Carlos asked.

_Oh yea did I forget to point out that Carlos is always wearing his helmet. My bad… Ok back to the story…._

Logan picked the helmet up off the floor and handed it back to him.

"Thanks Logie." Carlos said.

Kendal got up and moved to the passenger side. "So where are we?' He asked.

"200 miles before we get into South Dakota," She replied.

"Great!"Kendal Said.

After 3 more hours of driving, they finally made it.

"Good luck to yah boys, I'm off to see the grandkids!" She said.

They all waved goodbye as the lady drove off. They walked down the road to the gas station where they all grabbed breakfast and bottles of water. How did they get the money, you may ask? Well the evening before they ran off, Logan went downtown and Pawned that god for saken pistol he took away from his aunt. They lived in a town that no one asked how you got something and for good reason. They had $400 left after spending $30 at the gas station.

Suddenly Carlos looked over and saw a sign. He knew these signs very well.

"Bus stop!" Carlos yelled.

The three boys looked at him weirdly as he ran frantically into the store to get bus times.

"We can be on the next bus out of here, which will take us somewhere in Wyoming" He said.

He had a jerky stick hanging out of his mouth, one of the only things that calmed him down when he was hyper. They sat at the bus stop for 2 hours before the buss pulled up. At $5 a person, Logan found it to be a steal!

"Kendal, we have no idea where we are going again…. We are on a bus. Which by the way… WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE ON THE PLANET IN WYOMING ITLL TAKE US!" Logan said starting to panic.

"Logan calm down. Remember we are going where the road takes us and not asking questions along the way" Kendal said.

Logan rolled his eyes and sat back. He started giggling as he saw Carlos, asleep with his face smashed against the window.

"Well that didn't take long" Logan said giggling.

"Wow that usually takes well over 5 hours to happen "Said Kendal trying not to burst out laughing.

Soon enough they were all asleep. Suddenly Carlos was startled by something pecking his cheek. He screamed as he woke up to a chicken in his face.

"Sorry!"The girl said as she took the chicken back.

"This thing got a mind of its own! "She said.

"No Problem and you are?" He asked.

"I'm Malory," She said.

"Nice to meet you and your chicken... I'm Carlos," He said.

"BUS STOP 65! BUS STOP 65!" The bus driver yelled as the bus came to a stop.

"Nice meeting you Carlos but this is my stop. BYE!" She said.

"Bye, "He replied.

He sat there and thought to himself _**that was extremely weird and random**_he quickly got over it and went back to sleep.

They soon all woke up and quietly sat there enjoying the scene. Logan looked over at James, who hasn't said a word to them the entire trip...

"James you ok?"Asked Logan

"Yea I'm fine."He said. "I'm just starting to Miss Minnesota. Just Minnesota, not mama."

Logan went over and cheered him up by telling him how much fun they were going to have. Suddenly the bus stopped and they were rushed out. They started looking around. They found themselves in the middle of a big city. When they got out they were walking in circles. They had never seen a big city in person.

"What's this?" James said while picking up an envelope that was stuck to the bottom of the bench.

He shrieked as he opened it up. James suddenly grabbed them and pulled them into the alley. He opened it up and pulled out a wad of cash. The boys all had there mouths dropped open has he counted the money.

"$3200 DOLLARS!" James yelled softly.

Logan all the sudden ran out into the street stopping a taxi in its path.

"Take us to the Nearest Airport!"He asked.

"I'm off duty kid go away "He growled.

"Ill tips you 500%!"Logan said.

"Come get into the taxi guys!"He yelled at the others.

Once at the airport they got out and walked up to the ticket counter and bought 4 tickets to Hollywood, costing $800.00.

Carlos sat down next to a little girl. She looked only 12. She was playing on her laptop.

"Could I please borrow that?" He asked.

The little girl nodded and handed it to him. He got on there local news channels website and then handed it back to the girl. He got up and scurried over to the others.

"Kendal you were right they never called the police!"He said with joy.

They had been gone for about 4 days now.

"See I told you, none of them cared that we would be gone," He said.

As they high-fived, they walked over to security. James forgot he had his pocket knife in his pocket. Soon enough he was jumped by 5 security guards.

They were waiting an hour for him to be released from the back.

"That was awkward, "He said.

"Did you get stripped searched!"Carlos said pretty loudly.

"No, now shut up and let's get onto the plane."He said.

The 3 hour plane ride was exhausting. Logan got them seats right next to each other and had bought Carlos a game before boarding.

"Welcome to LAX" Said the voice over the intercom.

They all clapped with excitement! Kendal was wondering the entire plane ride on how they got onto the plane without any ID. He figured he shouldn't ask because Logan would sit there and tell him about it for hours.

They got off the plane and walked out into the airport. Suddenly ahead of them, there was a man. He was a big man and he was holding a sign with there names on it. James quickly smiled and walked over.

"Gustavo Rocque, long times no see "He said.

"Hello James, are you guys ready to go?" He asked.

They quickly followed the man to the limo as they all got in Kendal, Carlos and Logan still trying to process what had just happen. James started to explain.

"On the bus ride to Wyoming, I got a call. It was from him. I had submitted an audition tape of us three weeks ago. He called and wanted to sign us. I told him our predicament and where we would be getting off at. From there he planted the three grand we found and well the rest is self explanatory" Said James.

"Wait so the money was all a set up? You got the call on the bus? Well that explains that!" Logan Said.

James just smiled at them as they pulled up to Roque Records.

"Are you guys ready to make your dream a reality?"Gustavo Asked.

They all shook there heads and walked into the building.

_**And the musical journey begins…**_


	3. James' Mom Returns For Revenge

**This story was originally its own story but it makes more sence being put onto the end of this story as another alternate. Sorry if this confuses anyone! Please if you have any questions send me a message!**

It had been 1 year since the boys escaped from there abusive families back in Minnesota. James had been looking out the window for almost 2 hours. Just sitting there, not making a movement. Carlos decided to walk over to him.

"You alright buddy?" Carlos asked as he placed his hand onto James shoulder.

James jumped "Carlos don't scare me like that." He said shaking.

"I said your name did you not hear me?" Asked Carlos.

"I saw her; I saw her standing there in the courtyard, starring at me. She saw me. Then she disappeared." James said.

James face was paler then usual. He didn't move an inch while talking. He just sat there. Motionless… Emotioless….

"Her? Who?' Asked Carlos.

"Ma..Ma.." James suddenly felt cold.

Carlos stepped back, taking a big gulp. After they heard the news that she had been locked up in a mental health facility, he thought he would never see her ever again.

"LOGAN!" Carlos yelled in a terrifying voice.

Logan came bolting into the room knocking over a vase and watching it shatter onto the floor in the process.

"Who died? What's wrong? Where's the fire!" Logan panicked.

"Logan, James saw mama," Said Carlos.

"What? He saw…her," Said Logan.

Logan suddenly went bolting out of the room! Not wanting to wait for the elevator. He frantically ran down the stairs into the lobby. He frantically scanned the lobby. Suddenly he couldn't breath and he fell to the floor. It was her. Standing about 5'7" with a freaky smile on her face. Kendal walked into the lobby seeing Logans head on the floor and then disappeared, as if he was just drug.

Kendal, walked over and looked around the corner. He saw her. Dragging Logan into the supply closet. He almost screamed. It was almost out of a horror movie. Seeing Logans lifeless body drug into the closet as if he was dead.

Kendal ran around the palm Woods and ran into Boodah Bob. He pulled him into a room and told him what he saw. Suddenly the light in the corner went on!

"Hello boys, Miss me?" She asked.

Kendal screamed when he saw her. Suddenly there was an explosion. He room filled with gas and they fell to the floor. They woke up moments later… tied up. They were tied to the poll in the middle of the room. She had turned up the heat in the room to 102*. They were both sweating. He knew her plan. She was after James but was she going to kill him or just harm him? He knew she was serious since she was never like this even on her worst days.

Gustavo never fully trusted the boys. So he chipped them. He turned on his tracker making sure the boys weren't getting into trouble. He looked at the monitor funny. He was Kendal's dot blinking in an unmarked room and Logans not blinking at all.

"Kelly…" Gustavo said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, get in the limo," Kelly said.

As they were on there way to the Palm woods, Logan was just starting to wake up. He opened his eyes to only see darkness… Not one shred of light.

"I'm going to die in here." He said to himself as he started to cry.

Carlos was back in the room with James who remained almost lifeless and none respondent. Carlos could feel a tear run down his face from pure fear. This friends were no were to be found, he even called who said he never even saw them inn the lobby. Carlos sat in the corner of the room ready to attack with his hockey stick.

Suddenly the door burst open it was her! She looked crazy!

"HAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHA look at you boys, completely hopeless and scared," She said.

She made a dash at Carlos. He stood up and whipped her right across the face with the hockey stick.

_You didn't think she was going to get them too! HAHAH oh you did! Sucker! Ok let's continue :P_

She lay on the floor unconscious. He took her and tied her arms and feet together and grabbed James and they ran out of the room. As they went running down stairs he heard whimpering coming from a closet. He opened it up. There he found, Logan, with blood dripping out of his mouth and tired up to the broiler. Logan was alive but barely. She had used a rag covered with toxins to put Logan to sleep.

Carlos and James grabbed him and pulled him down the stairs. Gustavo pulled up and Kelly screamed at the sight. Logan's almost lifeless body hanging in there arms.

" James mom is here. She's crazy. She tried to Kill Logan. LITTERALY! Kendall is still missing and it won't be long until she wakes back up and is free." Carlos said screaming.

Kelly whipped out her phone and called 911. Carlos and Gustavo ran to find Kendal in that unmarked room.

The cops showed up and Logan was taken to the hospital. Carlos and Gustavo found Boodah Bob and Kendal, Passed out. The room was 99*and climbing. They were pail and drenched in sweat. They had been yelling for help for about an hour until they finally passed out. They drug there lifeless bodies out into the lobby. They were just starting to come out of it. They were stable for now. They were severely dehydrated.

Suddenly shots where fired and people went running out pool area.

There she stood, crazier then ever. There, lying on the ground, two officers shot.

"Everybody get down or you will end up like them!" She yelled.

Carlos stood up to try to talk her out of it. One more shot was fired. Carlos went down screaming. She shot him in the thigh. He lied, on the ground crying in pain. Blood pooling around him.

She went on screaming about everything. Waving the gun around wildy. Jo moved around a little to get comfortable on the ground. She fired a bullet at Jo, just missing her by 2 inches.

Suddenly a shot was fired, but it wasn't from her gun. Everyone watched as she went down to the ground. Hitting the ground.

"No pulse." Said Kelly.

They turned, only to see James standing there with a 45. Cal in his hands. He was shaking wildly. He dropped the gun and ran off.

"James, you're not in trouble." Said the officer.

"But I shot her…" He said

"Out of self defense, you are free to go." Said the officer.

Carlos was hauled off in the ambulance in critical condition.

Later at the hospital.

"Mr. Rocque?" The doctor said as he walked out of the hallway into the lobby.

They all stood up.

"Logan pulled thru, He did however have to be put on oxygen for 3 hours. Kendal and Boodah Bob are stable, they were put on fluids and should be back to normal in a matter of hours. Carlos, however… is in surgery. But it's a minor procedure. We are just trying to patch up the wound." Said the doctor.

They all sighed with relief.

Later they returned to the apartment. Carlos spent the night in the hospital and returned in the morning wrapped in bandages.

James will always remember the feeling he got when he pulled that trigger. Almost a sign of relief.

He never had to worry about her abusing him or finding him ever again.

The boys all sat down on the couch and started to play there favorite video game, Portal.


	4. How Kendal's Parents Died

Ok, so you all know Kendal's story but you know, I never told you how Kendal's father died and how his mother had died. After moving to L.A he couldn't sleep at night. He never found out how his mother died and he couldn't help but think her death was his fault even though its not. So, let's back up 4 years…

It was a sunny day, but it was this day that would haunt young Kendal for years. He was at his friend's house when his mom showed up. It wasn't like her to show up randomly.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Hunny, get in the car we have to go."

Kendal saw the expression on her face and gathered his things and got into the car. When they were home she sat quietly on the couch, he sat next to her.

"Hunny…" She said.

Her voice was horse from the crying.

"What is it mom?"

"Your father... He umm, Well Hun he died today."

"What! NO!"

He broke down crying.

"How? How did he die?" He screamed crying.

"He was riding his motorcycle when a semi pulled out in front of him. His head hit full force. They had him at the hospital for only five minutes, and then he passed." She said crying.

They were both crying now. Kendal was screaming and crying and slamming his head into the wall.

She ran over to him to get him to stop.

"Kendal! Stop your going to hurt yourself!"

"He's not dead your lying to me!" He screamed

"No hunny I'm not I'm sorry!"

He fell to the floor. His legs were numb, he couldn't even stand up.

Kendal then ran into his room and slammed the door. He didn't come out for five days. His mom would tap on the door and look in, only to see him sitting by the window staring into space. He was like this for days. He ate very little. One day she tapped and walked in and he spoke.

"Mom…"

"What is it hunny?" She asked.

"Do you think he is up there right now, looking down on us?"

"Of course he is huney, he will always be watching out for us."

For the first time in a week, she saw Kendal smile.

The next day Kendal came out of his room but still wouldn't come out of the house. For the next few weeks he was almost silent. He wouldn't talk to anyone at school. He was just, silent. Then one night his mom started to walk out the door.

"Mom? Where are you going?"

"I have some personal business to take care of, Ill be gone for a few days. If you need anything just call Ms. Maloney next door."

He nodded with the look of confusion. She was gone for five days… Five sleepless… Stressful days. Then while he was watching TV she came home. She was drunk and her clothes were torn. He stood up and spoke.

"Yeah! Out on business my #$!" He yelled.

He ran into his room and slammed the door. He was mad at his mom. Wait no; he was furious with his mother! After that she started disappearing more often and after six months of it… He had gotten used to waking up and not finding her in the house. He would drive himself to school. He was once pulled over for missing a stop sign but they lived in a small town. Officer Bryan let him go. He knew Kendal and knew something must have been up for him to be driving himself so he let him off with a warning to be more careful. After a year of his mom leaving almost every week, he had gotten used to being by himself. He would just pretend he had moved out and was an adult living on his own but most of the time he just felt… Alone.

Ok, so now you know how Kendal's father passed away. Let me tell you how his mother passed.

Kendal couldn't sleep and he knew what was wrong. Finally Logan talked him into calling the police station.

The officer told him the story…

His mother had been drinking at a bar over in a near by town. She was a drug addict and alcohol addict. This night she was drinking more then usual… A lot more then usual.

She was sitting at the bar and suddenly flung herself backwards and couldn't breathe. Her whole arm went numb and she fell over ceisuring. The ambulance was called and paramedics were rushed in. They worked on her for 30 minutes. CPR wasn't working anymore so they used the defibulator but to no success. She was gone. When they took her to the hospital they found out that her obsessive drinking caused her to have a heart attack.

Logan was sitting next to Kendal when they told him what happened. Kendal stood up and threw the phone at the wall it broke into a pieces. He was angry. He started throwing himself around. Logan yelled for Carlos who ran out and pinned Kendal down.

"Kendal! Its ok we are here, it's ok." Carlos said.

"SHE CAUSED HERSELF TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!" He yelled crying.

He suddenly stopped thrashing around and started balling. He got out of Carlos' pin and threw himself into Logan. Logan calmed him down and Kendal plopped face first into the couch. He just laid there for hours. He finally sat up.

"I didn't even say goodbye when she left a few days before, I was just to mad at her." Kendal said sniffling.

"I'm so sorry Kendal." Carlos said.

"Let's go get some ice-cream." Logan said.

Kendal nodded and they got up and left to go get ice-cream.

Well, there you go. That is how Kendal's parents passed away. I'm sorry if this story upset anyone. I tried not to make it to graphic. Please R&R


End file.
